


Script Doctor

by Plinycapybara



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Actors, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, gen gets help with acting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:48:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25619113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plinycapybara/pseuds/Plinycapybara
Summary: Finally, his manager came in with a stack of papers. “As you know, your show is getting canceled due to low ratings. That being said, your books are selling like hotcakes so you’re still a profitable asset to me. So, here’s a proposal, if you will: I’ll sign you up for some new roles to try out for. There’s about four or five that I have lined up right now and I’ve printed off the script for you.”“Very well, don’t worry I’ll nail them!” Gen pointed to himself.“Of course, just let you nailed those ratings on that soon-to-be canceled show of yours.” The manager leaned forward, “So, here’s the thing, Mr. Asagiri, you need more range as an actor; otherwise, people aren’t going to pay to see another one-trick pony.”“A ONE-TRICK PONY!?” Gen was deeply offended. “Excuse me, sir! You did not just call me, Asagiri Gen, a one-trick pony!”------------Modern AU in which Senku, Chrome & co. help Gen with his acting career at a university cafe
Relationships: Asagiri Gen/Ishigami Senkuu, Chrome/Ruri (Dr. STONE)
Kudos: 13





	Script Doctor

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I don't own anything.

Gen Asagiri sat cross-legged on a chair in his manager’s office. He could hear every step that came from the outside as he waited for the man who would determine the next eighteen months after the ending of his daytime TV show. 

Finally, his manager came in with a stack of papers. “As you know, your show is getting canceled due to low ratings. That being said, your books are selling like hotcakes so you’re still a profitable asset to me. So, here’s a proposal, if you will: I’ll sign you up for some new roles to try out for. There’s about four or five that I have lined up right now and I’ve printed off the script for you.” 

“Very well, don’t worry I’ll nail them!” 

“Of course, just let you nailed those ratings on that soon-to-be canceled show of yours.” The manager leaned forward, “So, here’s the thing, Mr. Asagiri, you need more range as an actor; otherwise, people aren’t going to pay to see another one-trick pony.” 

“A ONE-TRICK PONY!?” Gen was deeply offended. “Excuse me, sir! You did not just call me, Asagiri Gen, a one-trick pony!” 

“Prove me wrong, then. These roles range from fitting your personality like a glove to having to act the virtual opposite of who you are. Go practice in front of a mirror or hire an acting coach. I don’t care, but if you don’t nail it, I’m going to start looking for a new client to represent. Understand?”

* * *

Gen melted into the couch in one of his favorite coffee-shops that was often frequented by university students. He watched them discuss classes, professors, essay deadlines, and tight budgets as a barista in glasses would hand them their food. The barista in question, Kinro, wasn’t much for conversation; all he did was glare at people and say “the rules are the rules” to his younger, disorganized blond co-worker named Ginro.

The cafe would shift baristas. On Tuesdays, Thursdays and Sundays it’d be Kinro & Ginro. On Wednesdays, Saturdays & Fridays it’d be manned by a duo of blonde sisters named Ruri and Kohaku who couldn’t be more different in personality. 

Gen scanned each script as he heard a collection of somewhat familiar voices enter the cafe. He had memorized many of the regulars, including the students of the student STEM research society. Apparently one of their members, Chrome, had a crush on Ruri and his best friend Senku scoffed at the very notion of love. He’d chuckle at all of Chrome’s flimsy attempts at flirting.

They were working on developing AI glasses that could connect to 5G. 

“We need more time and we’re understaffed. We can’t pay for more help, though. We don’t have the budget.” Chrome shook his head. 

“Yeah, we’re going to need some funding for the new project. I could have my old man pull some strings, but he’s pretty busy with the JAXA thing right now-”

It occurred to Gen. A moment of eureka in its purest sense. “Excuse me, I believe I can pay for it. You see, I’m a regular at this cafe, as well, and your project sounds quite interesting.”

“Really...hold on, aren’t you Gen Asagiri? From that crappy daytime show?” 

“Don’t call it ‘crappy’, my dear.” Gen whined, “I’ll pay for your project if you help me with mine.” 

“Yours?” 

“I just need some people to help me recite and practice some lines for upcoming auditions. As you know, my show is getting canceled, so I’ll need to find a new venture.”

“How much are we talking?” 

“I believe I can scrape together 100 million yen over eighteen months. How’s that sound? You don’t even have to practice. You’ll get paid just to read words on a page back to me as I practice for 2-3 hours three days a week. That’s not much to ask for the money you so desperately need for your project?” 

There was dead silence between Chrome and Senku. They stared at each other and then back at Gen. 

“If it’s for the sake of science...,” Senku reluctantly looked back at Gen, “I’ll do it.”

“Wonderful! Let’s exchange emails and I’ll get together a contract for you folks to sign. I’ll send you the scripts just in case you want to peak at them beforehand.”

“Thank you so much, Mr. Asagiri!” Chrome’s eyes lit up. 

* * *

There were four scripts in total as of then that ranged from children’s anime to primetime dramas.

The first was an anime based off of the child-friendly spin-off of the popular manga _Demon Slayer_ called _**Magical Boy Giyuu**_. It revolved around a boy in modern-day Tokyo named Giichi who is the reincarnation of Giyuu, a fan-favorite of the original series, and on his tenth birthday discovers that he can transform back into his old self at will while his former self’s conscious guides him in defeating demons with the help of his friends Makomo and Sabito. It was like if you combined _Card Captor Sakura_ with _Yu-Gi-Oh!: Duel Monsters_. 

Gen would be auditioning to voice the villain, a descendant of the one from the main story. 

The second and third were a prime dramas. 

The second was based off of Rachel Symthe’s popular WEBTOON comic, **_Lore Olympus_** , which was a modern retelling of the myth of Persephone and Hades. Both the directors and producers behind the chair had already won several accolades from previous projects. It was being hyped up everywhere as the one to watch this upcoming awards season. 

Gen would be auditioning to voice either Hades, Hermes or Eros. 

The third one was a short LGBTQ+ drama series that would air on Netflix called **_The Scene of My Rumspringa_** , about an Amish boy named Theo in the 1980s meeting a down-on-his-luck waiter and former aspiring dancer named Oz. Theo and Oz hit it off. Though as it turns out, rumspringa is fleeting and Theo must make a choice between his faith and his love for Oz. 

Gen would be auditioning to play either lead. 

The fourth one was called **_On Our Tiled Rooftops_** , a rom-com that would also air on Netflix about a nursing student named Ryou who discovers an unconscious man in the alleyway. She goes to treat him and takes him home, only to find out that he’s an assassin from Medici-era Italy named Ezio who somehow time-traveled. Now Ryou must get him acclimated to modern life in Japan while also falling in love with him while her former high school crush Tomoya is going through depression over the loss of his wife. 

Gen would be auditioning to play Ezio.

\------ 

“Oh, _Magical Boy Giyuu_! My little sister Suika loves that manga!” Kohaku poured more coffee into Chrome’s cup and craned her neck around to look at the script. “Who’re you playing?” 

“Mori Kibutsuji, the villain.” 

“Nice. Your manager really type-casted you well as someone with a face that could scare children.” Senku glanced at one of the scripts. “It’s a good thing you’ll be in a recording studio.” 

“Come now, I’m not _that_ creepy-looking!” Gen scoffed. 

“True, we’re both seen as freaks by the masses. I’d be cast as the villain in most projects, too. Or as a disposable sidekick to get killed off.” Senku sighed, “Alright, and the next one is Lore Olympus?”

“That one’s more competitive. I’m aiming high for the role of Hades, but I’d also love to get the role of Eros. Or Hermes. Or really any role on that show would be just wonderful!” Gen gushed. “I’m such a huge fan of the source material already. Could we practice now, please?” 

“Sure, why waste the name?” Senku cleared his throat and read Persephone’s part, “ _I feel awful...I want to go home._ ” There was a brief pause before Senku lifted his head, “Well, I can relate to my first role. I, too, want to go home.” 

“ _I’m very sorry about all of this...but as far as I’m concerned, Aphrodite’s word is law._ ” Gen pretended to plea for forgiveness. 

“I think you’re over-acting a little too much.” Chrome critiqued. “Be a bit more subtle, if I remember from the comic we’re at a party and you’re trying to be stealth about this. Like a love ninja.” 

“You read the comic? Why aren’t you doing this then?” Senku pointed to the script. 

“Why didn’t he ask?” Chrome looked at Gen. 

“Because Senku’s the more attractive one, so he’d be more fit to play Persephone in this scene and Aphrodite in the next one.” Gen blurted out, which immediately startled the scientist.

“I’m ten billion percent certain that I’m the LAST person on the face of the planet Earth to be playing fucking Aphrodite,” Senku muttered. “Love is the most illogical thing ever.” 

“ _I’m very sorry about all of this, but as far as I’m concerned, Aphrodite’s word is law,_ ” Gen repeated himself more subtly. “Alright, next scene. Chrome, make a car noise,” 

“Brrooommm,” Chrome cupped his hands over his mouth. 

“ _I’m not happy with myself. I’m not into this._ ” Gen quoted. 

“Subtler! Chrome the car says you should be subtler!” Chrome shouted. 

“ _I’m not into this. I’m not happy with myself. I’m so uncomfortable._ ” Gen shook his head and looked at Senku who was eyeing his script. 

“ _Oh, stop fussing and hurry up. Serves her right for being too trusting_ ,” Senku read like a robot. “ _Eros, do you know how to pick locks?_ ” 

“ _Mom, what the fuck are we doing!?_ ” Gen asked. Senku looked back at Gen with an expression of regret, shock, and confusion. “ _I left a perfectly good orgy for this! I thought you had an actual emergency. It’s late. I’m cold. Look at this girl! She’s like the personification of a friggin’ cinnamon roll! An adorable, pink cinnamon roll! Why are you jealous of a cinnamon roll!?”_

“I have many questions,” Senku muttered. “One of which being I don’t think cinnamon rolls existed in Ancient Greece, nor did _the Onion_.”

“Why don’t we just end this scene before it gets even more awkward.” Chrome suggested. 

_“Check that sassy attitude, Mr. Man_ ,” Senku read in the same tone as Siri. “ _You still owe me over the shit you pulled with Psyche_. _You want to see her, don’t you? Stupid Hades!”_

“ _Since when did you give a crap about the King of the Underworld?_ ” Gen ‘asked’. 

“ _It’s about respect!_ ” Senku read in the same monotone voice. “Well, I can safely say that even though I can calculate to the twelve decimals without a calculator, acting is not my forte.”

"Let's take ten and then we'll go over Gen's lines for Magical Boy Giyuu," Chrome suggested. "I wanna play Giyuu!" 

"You're too happy." Senku muttered.

"But you got to play someone who's not anything like you, so why can't I?" Chrome asked. 

"Touche." Senku shrugged.

After a short break, they reconvened on the couch. Gen stood up and cleared his throat. He pulled into his most sleazy voice, " _My grandfather spent his whole life paving the way for the success of this company that relies on demons and human lives, which both come at a dime a dozen. You're foolish enough to think that things have intrinsic value? That money isn't everything? Of course, you do! You're a child inside of there! You've never worked a day in your life for your yen!_ "

"Ok, that's it. You got the part." Senku laughed. 

"Damn man," Chrome looked down at his notes. " _That's where you're wrong, Mr. Kibutsuji! I'm not just a child!_ "

" _I don't have time for the likes of you! Guards, take him away_!" Gen scoffed. 

" _Not so fast_!" Chrome shouted so loudly that Kinro turned his head up from cleaning off the counters, "Hey. I'm letting you do this because you're paying customers. Quiet it down or you'll be looking at finding a new venue." 

"Oh come now, it's fun!" Ruri clapped her hands. 

"Yeah, just look at Senku's face." Kohaku chuckled and pointed at the scientist.

"No one has any respect these days...," 

* * *

_Three weeks later..._

"Well, I've got to say, you did pretty well." The manager looked over the former host's audition results. 

Gen got the parts of Mori Kibutsuji (the villain of _Magical Boy Giyuu_ ), Oz for _Scene of My Rumpsringa_ , Eros from _Lore Olympus_ , but didn't get the part of Ezio for _On Our Tiled Roofs_ , but instead got the one of Ryou's former high school friends who was a side comic relief character.

"My nephew's a huge fan of Magical Boy Giyuu and my wife's been talking about how excited she is for Lore Olympus non-stop since they announced who was going to be playing Persephone: that Lillian Weinberg." 

**Author's Note:**

> "Magical Boy Giyuu" is a reference to one of my other fics, "Demon Slayer: The Screwed Generation", where Giyuu's reincarnation decides to become a magical boy. 
> 
> "LORE OLYMPUS" is a real comic by Rachel Smythe that you can read here: https://www.webtoons.com/en/romance/lore-olympus/list?title_no=1320
> 
> "The Scene of My Rumpsringa" is also a real comic that you can read here: https://mangadex.org/title/35513/rumspringa-no-joukei
> 
> "On Our Tiled Roofs" is a fanfictional Clannad/Assassin's Creed spinoff


End file.
